1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retainer strips for screens and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to low-profile, universal retainer strips for removably fastening screens and the like to framing such as is used for porches.
2. Discussion of Background and Prior Art
Screened porches increase the enjoyment of the out-of-doors in many parts of the country. The screening blocks the entry of insects and admits air to the area of the porch so enclosed. Typically, the porches are screened by erecting a simple wooden framing to enclose the porch in a series of panels and to which framing the screening material is nailed or tacked. The nails or tacks are covered with furring strips to give the structure a finished appearance.
Periodically, the screening must be replaced because of damage or degradation. Also the screening can become dirty so as to require cleaning which can not be done effectively with the screens in place and it is impractical to clean the screens by removing them completely. Removal of the screening involves prying off the furring strips and pulling the nails or tacks from the framing with the resulting damage to the framing. Furthermore, the screening may run over several panels so that a large area of screening may have to be replaced to effect a repair needed in only one panel.
In some areas of the country, such as along the sea coast, where screening is especially susceptible to damage, and where relatively frequent replacement of screening is necessary, elaborate framing with removable screened elements is available. This framing is usually made of aluminum and is relatively expensive to install. It also lacks the flexibility of wood framing and, to some, the aesthetic appeal of painted or stained wood.
A number of other devices exist to attach screening to wood. Many of these are asymmetric so that they must be carefully oriented before being fastened to the framing. Some require two installers for proper installation. Some such devices are available as a set of elements each of which is suited for a different part of a porch configuration: one element for outside corners, one for inside corners, one for intermediate frame members, and so forth. Some are difficult to install, are obtrusive or lack a finished appearance.